


Blinded (Extended Version)

by slashersmasherlover



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Summary: Someone requested an extended version of this fic, so here it is!
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Reader, Bo Sinclair/You
Kudos: 8





	Blinded (Extended Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested an extended version of this fic, so here it is!

You cursed yourself for not taking any self-defense classes when you had the chance. You were too trusting and look where it got you – tied to a chair in a gas station basement. Of course, there were worse fates, like being made into a wax figure while still alive, but you hadn’t realized that yet.

It was also your stupidity, too busy flirting with the handsome mechanic to notice the big red flags everywhere.

There was a bang, and you jolted. The door swung open, and in came Bo, looking much different than when you had first met him. At first, he was looking very clean and charming in a suit. Now his hair was messy, blood was splattered all over his face and clothes, with a crazed and cruel look in his eyes. As he walked closer, your eyes grew wide, seeing the tent in his pants. Does he get off on this shit?

Bo undid the bond on your wrists, redoing them to go behind your back before forcing you onto your knees.  
“I want to see those pretty little lips wrapped around my cock,” he finally spoke before unzipping his coveralls.

You weren’t going to lie, he looked hot as hell covered in blood, and it turned you on so much. Completely forgetting about your friends’ likely deaths, you opened your mouth and he slid it in.  
You had never done this before, so you started out slow, making him groan. Apparently, it was too slow for him, because a few moments later Bo grabbed your hair and started fucking your throat fast and hard.

“F-fuck your throat feels so good,” he panted, making you even wetter.

A minute later, he came down your throat with a gasp, forcing you to swallow his salty cum.  
Noticing your thighs tightly clenched together, he chuckled. “Guess we’re both a little fucked up, huh.”

You cowered in shame. How were you so turned on by the man who likely killed your friends? What the hell is wrong with me?  
Bo gave you what you thought of as his “signature smirk”, since he had used it so much in the short time you’ve known him.  
He picked you up and dropped you onto the dirty mattress by the wall, causing dust to fly up in your face. Grabbing his knife from his pocket, he gingerly cut off all of your clothes, leaving you nervous and bare before him.

Leaning forward, he roughly kissed you, biting your bottom lip. Hesitantly, you let his tongue in, unsure of what horrors would come about if you didn’t.   
His hands wandered your body, squeezing your breasts and your ass before touching your dripping cunt.  
“Shit darlin’, I don’t even have to do anything here.” Despite his words, he leaned his head down briefly to taste you, making you whimper.  
His erection was leaking again already, and he slowly pushed in.

“mmm FUCK, I don’t know if I can control myself now,” Bo groaned out. Partially pulling out, he slammed back in, making you shriek. Continuing his fast, rough pace, Bo latched his teeth onto your nipple, feeling the bouncing of your boob on his chin.

You couldn’t stay quiet; you were a moaning, whimpering, shaking mess.  
“f-FUCK! RIGHT THERE DADDY!” you screamed when he hit that spot, making Bo groan against your breast as he picked up the pace.

You chanted his name like a prayer when you came, and he came not too long after, filling you up.

While you were both panting, Bo grinned at you. “Maybe ‘daddy’ will keep you around.”


End file.
